Firetail
by Mythweaver10
Summary: Scyler, the great-great-grandson of the Hero Aljan Moonbrow, wants nothing more than to have wild adventures like his ancestor. But, because he is first in line to become the Prince of the Unicorns, that doesn't look to happen aytime soon. Pls Review
1. Prologue

Firetail

* * *

Scyler fidgeted impatiently. _Why do meetings have to take so long? _He grumbled. _All they ever talk about is how much food is stored up for winter and predators in the area. _

Nevertheless he pricked up his ears when they moved on to the subject of the next pilgrimage. Scyler was nearly full grown now and more than ready to become a warrior. "I can't wait to sharpen my hooves and horn to protect these hills!" Exclaimed a young colt softly beside him.

Scyler didn't hear him and wouldn't have listened anyway. For some strange reason Scyler felt no affinity with the other unicorns of the hills.

He thought that the rules of the Ring were stifling and would much rather spend his time running across the open plains with the Renegades.

He looked up to the crescent moon that was slowly sailing across the sky. It's silver rays shone on his pure white coat, making his peculiar mane and tail glitter like fire. Some believed that because of his great-great-grandsire, Aljan Firebringer's use of fire he had inherited some of the element's beauty in his tail. When he ran it looked like a flame following his every step.

Another thing he had inherited from his ancestor was his bloodline. He was the firstborn son of the prince of the unicorns. And inevitably he one day would become prince. A very unwanted position in his opinion. When he became prince there wouldn't be any wild adventures for him. Even now he was closely watched.

Why couldn't he have any amazing adventures like his long ago ancestor?

* * *

Unbeknownst to the unicorns a pair of golden eyes watched from a distance. Narrowed threateningly the led their owner's way through the dark easily back to his pack.

It was almost time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter the First

* * *

The morning turned out to be dismal. There was no sky in sight and the rain poured down so hard that the unicorns could barely see ten feet in front of them. 

Scyler had been in his family's cave all morning bored out his mind. Pushing himself up he walked slowly out into the field.

Other half-growns were enjoying the rain, racing and laughing and sparring. Snorting derisively Scyler moved away. _It's bad enough that I don't like them, but I could beat any of them in a race or sparring with my hooves behind my back. _

He nickered quietly at the amusing picture then lowered his head to graze.

"Hey Prince! Not feeling up to playing with us mere lowborn half-growns?" Teased a black colt snidely. "No I just think it's a waste of time, I could beat you pinstickers easily." He shot back.

The others made soft noises of amazement for pinsticker was a serious insult among young unicorns. The black colt, whose name was Deljar lifted his head and whinnied a challenge. Scyler paid him no heed and continued to graze.

Thoroughly maddened, Deljar half-reared and pawed the ground, ready to charge. To the others it looked like Scyler didn't even know of the approaching threat. Deljar gave another cry and ran towards him, horn forward. Scyler snapped into action. He reared so the colt went right by him giving him the chance to pound his hooves down on Deljar's side, throwing him over.

Deljar struggled up and charged again, but at that moment a cry was heard from the hills "Wolves! The wolves are coming!"

All the young unicorns looked up, ready to bolt. Great howls and the screams of unicorns shook the air.

Low, fast running bodies formed in the mist into huge wolves of every colour, snapping they're jaws and thinking of how wonderful the unicorns would taste. Scyler gave a cry as the wolves centered in on him. Rearing and turning he ran for his life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter the Second

* * *

Scyler didn't know how long he had been running. The wolves were still in hot pursuit and he didn't have time to stop and think. 

If he had he would have noticed that he had run for three days without rest. Yet he was barely tired. Thinking to lose the wolves he cantered away into a huge canyon.

* * *

Caroak was different from most wolves. He was much more intelligent and cruel than the other members of his pack which made him the leader almost as soon as they took him in. He was a dire wolf. 

Twice the size of a normal wolf and a temper to match he ran at the head of the pack following the troublesome half-grown.

Already he had formed a plan in his mind and as the youngster turned away into the canyon. He sent half of his wolves down a different passage.

He was in his element. The hunt was going perfectly.

* * *

Scyler was lost. Among huge walls of grey there were many paths but he didn't know which one to take. He was weakening, whatever force that kept him running was leaving his body. His knees wobbled as he walked on. 

His nostrils flared, the wind had changed. _The wolves! Have they caught on to me? _

His natural instinct was to flee, but because he couldn't choose a path he was rooted to the ground with fear.

An inhuman howl rent the air, forcing his mind back to reality. Caroak stepped out from behind a rock, his wolves forming a circle around Scyler.

_If I can't flee then I'll fight and die like a warrior! _He braced his legs and ran his hoof down his horn a few times to sharpen it.

Giving a battle cry that sounded more like a stallion's than a half-grown's he reared, defying the wolves. _Come and get me! If I die then I'm taking some of you with me!_

The wolves started to close in when another cry answered his. Looking up he saw a great figure closing in from above. "A griffin!" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter the Third

* * *

Kallana had been following the young colt when he was separated from his herd. Wanting to watch before she got involved, she followed him for three days till he became surrounded in a canyon. 

In response to his battle cry she gave a shriek that would make her griffin father proud and dove down.

* * *

Scyler looked in amazement at the Hippogrif beside him before turning back to the battle. Caroak snarled at the intruder but the wolves continued their advance. 

The unicorns went back to back giving piercing war cries from their own kind. The wolves charged.

It was a giant melee filled with heavy furry bodies, snapping teeth and raking claws. Kallana struck out with her beak over and over staining it crimson while Scyler parried and dodged blows like a master swordsman.

* * *

Caroak watched apprehensively from the sidelines. 

The battle was definitely not in favor of the wolf pack. He had expected the young unicorn to be weak, but here he was fighting with the skill of a veteran warrior!

And that weird creature that had landed was just as good! The pair were outnumbered two to one and yet they were driving off the wolves!

Deciding to help he leaped into the battle, jaws wide seeking the half-grown's neck!

* * *

Scyler sensed the impending danger and shied to the left. The wolf missed his throat but did manage to clamp on to his shoulder. 

Bucking, twisting and rolling he tried to dislodge the stubborn wolf but it's teeth were clamped on so hard that they had already dug deep into his skin and were closing on his bone.

Kallana finished of the rest of the wolves and turned to watch in amazement at the half-grown. Scyler was trying unsuccessfully to scrape the wolf off on a wall. He was starting to panic and his shoulder hurt fiercely. Vision starting to dim from the pain, he staggered a bit.

* * *

Caroak feeling his opponent weakening opened his jaws wider to bite the killing blow. But paused as he felt talons dig in to his hide, pulling him of the unicorn. Kallana struck again and again with her talons not stopping until she was sure he was dead. 

Scyler struggled up but cried out when he felt pain. Finally darkness clouded his eyes, reducing the sharp pain in his shoulder to an ache. His last impression was of wings enfolding him in sweet, soft darkness.

* * *

I know i haven't said anything so stupid me but PLEAZE review. sry bout that i haven't gotten any so far. I hope your not ignoring me... 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter the Fourth

* * *

Scyler shifted onto his shoulder only realizing that it hurt seconds after. Giving a yelp he struggled up and looked around. There wasn't anyone around except for the bodies of the wolves. _Who was that creature that helped me in battle? What was she? _

He pondered these thoughts as he wobbled around looking for a way out of the maze of rock walls. "So your awake, are ya?" asked a voice from above. Scyler threw his head up to watch the Hippogriff land daintily.

"Who are you?" he asked. The other animal shock her coat before replying. "Me name's Kallana daughter of Scree an Rose Mane. Ah'm a Hippogriff."

_Of course! How didn't I recognize what she was from before! _She stared at him for awhile then turned away walking down a path.

"Hey, where are you going?_" _Scyler shouted at her retreating back. "Ah'm gettin' out a here." Came the reply, echoing on the walls.

Scyler followed wincing slightly. "May I come with you?" He asked. "What do ya mean? Your already followin me!" she shouted back.

"You know what I mean! I'm lost and far away from home!""If your wantin to go home you'd best not follow me! I'm goin the other way."

Scyler sighed and picked up his pace till he was beside the Hippogriff. "Why are you traveling alone?""Why do you ask so many questions?" she retorted. "I'm headin for the land beyond all maps an memory. Do ya want to come or not?"

Scyler sensing an adventure quickly made up his mind "Of course I'm coming!" the female picked up her pace "Good I was gettin bored all by meself."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter the Fifth

* * *

The two young animals flopped down on the grass, panting from exhaustion."Th-that was a good race" The white one stammered "But I beat you!" 

"No ya didn't ah passed the line first!" retorted the other "You cheated! I saw you flapping your wings at the last moment!"The other shot back indignantly.

"Fine, fine have it _your_ way!" laughed the other. Scyler and Kallana were in great spirits.

They were far from home, on a wild adventure and no one could tell them to do anything.

Scyler rolled over onto his back, twisting back and forth to scratch an itch "I wonder what my herd is doing right know?" He thought aloud.

"From what ya told me they're probably discussin where you've gone."_ My butt they'll ever look or find me though! Scyler _thought savagely._  
_

"Ready ta go again?" Asked Kallana, getting up. Scyler nodded in agreement and they set off.

* * *

The sun had started to set when the pair stopped again. "Do you want first shift or should I?" Asked Scyler wearily. "Ah'll do it. You get some rest." Kallana said. Scyler was in full agreement with her their race had left what seemed like very muscle in his body aching. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Kallana lifted her head smelling the air. Something wasn't right, there weren't any sounds that the creatures of the night usually made.

_Even the wind has died down. What's going on? _A twig snapped and Kallana whipped her head around looking for the source.

The shadows caused by the moon shifted unnaturally and slowly a body formed through the darkness.

* * *

Kazheo was a warrior in the King's pack. Probably the best of all of them. He had been sent by the king to apprehend the trespassers. 

Not only was the group that was following him as stealthy as the best thieves, they were as strong as oxen and could disappear without a trace.

They centered in on the two. The mare who had been set on guard suspected something and lifted her head to scent the wind.

_They don't look like an evil pair to me. _Thought Gath.

Contrasting to what the King had told all of them, they looked like they couldn't find the Royal Palace if they walked into it. They were barely three years old!

He looked around at his fellows. None of them looked like they had a problem with tearing the intruders to shreds and they would walk away guilt free.

Kazheo had done this for years and yet it just didn't seem right to attack them. Throwing caution to the winds he materialized into his earthly form: A black panther, warning the mare of their presence.

* * *

Kallana trumpeted a warning, waking Scyler instantly. They reared and ran off, out of the clearing. 

As they passed, Kallana saw the panther nod to them and she watched behind as they ran when the shadows closed in on the big cat.

Hearing horrible, haunting yowls behind them, they ran as if followed by flames.


	7. apology

Firetail

* * *

hello im just writing a letter of apology to the readers of firetail. I AM SOOOOOO sorry! I haven updated in forever and I apologize! I just moved and my email got screwed up (I might have forgotten it). I'm back and will get writing on it as soon as possible! Thank you guys! 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter the Sixth

* * *

After the encounter with the Shadow Raiders, Scyler and Kallana weren't so keen to stay in the forest and every night Kallana wondered about the cat she'd seen and what had happened to it. 

They had been traveling west and came across a pass between two sides of a mountain range. Kallana scouted the area and deemed that it was to tough for Scyler to traverse in any other way than the pass. The pass was made of marble and so finely carved that it couldn't have been made by any unicorn. Shapes of huge dragons loomed out over them, looking quite threatening.

A roar shook through the air throwing the two off their feet and causing an avalanche.

* * *

Visionwyrm let loose another roar satisfied that he had buried the intruders under tonnes of marble. He did a graceful pirouette in midair, the sunlight catching on his magnificent violet scales and huge golden eyes and dived down to his cave. 

He was young and powerful with huge wings and a large crest. Many beings had fallen victim to his poisons, practically walking into his maw. He spied his mate, Venompride as she ambled out of the opening. They were both young adults yet neither of them had a title yet. The ancients had said that they hadn't done enough deeds to gain a title. It was a great honor to be given a title and a great shame to enter adulthood with out one. Visionwyrm wanted to gain a respectable title like Greatclaw or even better Demonsbane. He knew that his mate wanted to be named Impaler. But no summonings had come yet and they were getting discouraged. They had moved to the pass to guard it against any who came on the orders of the ancients. In the lands beyond there were the great strongholds of the dragons. So when he spied the unicorn and the hippogrif he immediately sent great boulders down upon them.

* * *

The avalance came down without warning, andi if it weren't for Kallana's sharp eyes they would have been crushed under the rocks. 

"Scyler! this way!" she bellowed at him over the thunder of boulders, "Theres a half-cave!"

They dashed for the small shelter barely making it in before rocks the size of bigger than two unicorns out together thundered down smashing themselves into small, sharp daggers of stone.The boulders crashed down, then the large rocks, then the ones the size of their heads, till all that came down was a shower of pebbles. Looking warily out them made their way slowly over the new carpet of rocks to the other side.

* * *

Visionwyrm Earthquaker proudly made his way along the roads of the dragons city. 

Supposedly the dragon ancients had heard his roar and seen the dust cloud from the dragon city. They had sent a messenger wyrm as quick as a tail snap.And he had proudly recieved his new name_. And a good one at that. If I do say so myself._ With a new title, he could bring his mate with him to live in a fine cave just outside the city that the ancients had given him._ Let some youngling, noname guard that godforsaken path. I am moving up!_ Holding his head high and looking down his nose at everyone else he leaped into the air eager to tell his mate and to pack.

* * *

"What was that?" Cried Scyler knowing that Kallana had more knowledge of this world than he. 

"It sounded like a dragon to me."

"But dragons are friendly, we send scouts out to check on them once a year."

"Not on this side o' the world they ain't. I think we passed through the territory of one an he thought we were intrudin'."

"Where do dragons nest usually?"

"Anywhere, everywhere theres lots o' different types an shapes an sizes."

"I guess we'll have one more thing to watch for then. Is it just me or does that list seem to be growing very quickly as we go more and more this way?"

"That's the wilds for ya. Nothins friendly unless it's yerself."

* * *

The pair walked on oblivious, for now of the eyes watching them. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter the Seventh

* * *

Kazheo was exhausted. He had been thrown out of the Shadow Raider Tribe after his deliberate unmasking. As the two young creatures had left, his own followers had turned upon him growing fangs and claws and lashing out at him with magical attacks. They had left him out in the middle of nowhere and they had taken away his ability to change back into a shadow which meant that he needed food and water. He stayed there for many days hiding in an old den, regaining his strength. When he had had enough of doing nothing he crawled out. Only to face the sun's burning rays. Shadow Raiders only attacked at night and stayed in their shadow forms during the day. To take their material form when the sun was up was considered suicidal. Many lesser shadows had succumbed and merely melted away but Kazheo was stubborn he couldn't die yet.He was on a mission. He had to find the two animals that owed him their lives.

* * *

Five days later the two creatures in question were taking a break. Having found a large patch of grass beside a waterfall they lied down and enjoyed the view. 

"Hey Scyler.""

"Yes what is it?"

"What do ya think happened to that cat that saved us a few days back?"

"What cat? I didn't see any cat I just woke up and followed you."

"But you must have seen em, he was as big as us!"

"Nope not that I can recall."

Kallana gave up and flopped down on the grass. _Did I really see him, or was it a trick of the light?_ She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the thought _No, I saw him alright. As plain as the beak on my face._ After a time, Scyler got up and wandered off mumbling something about looking for berries.

* * *

A frightened scream shook Kallana out of her musing, sending her to her feet 

"SCYLER! Where are you!"

She heard yells coming from ahead and lunged forward nearly tripping over herself when she saw what he faced_. It's the cat! I wasn't imagining things!

* * *

_

Kazheo growled deep in his throat, trying to discourage the young colt from trying to slice him open. It would only end very badly for him. Till he caught sight of the winged horse to the left of himStopping abruptly he turned and bowed low.

* * *

Scyler, thinking that the cat was about to leap gave a yell and charged forward sending his unsuspecting opponent a few feet into the air. It growled again, twisting in midair to land perfectly of it's feet, once again facing off against the stubborn half-grown. 

"STOP!"

The bellow shook them out of their battle haze and caused both of them to put down their ears, partly because of being ashamed and partly because it was so loud. They turned to look at the mare who looked at Scyler triumphantly.

"See I told ya there was a cat!"


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter the Eight

* * *

Scyler sighed looking over at the cat with deep distrust. 

"Kallana, are you sure we can trust him? He attacked me and could have killed me?"

"Yet we owe him our lives. He saved us, I saw him as we ran past."

"Will you please stop talking over me like I'm not here? I'm intelligent you know."Rumbled a deep baritone voice from between the unicorns.

Kallana and Scyler looked in surprise at the cat.

"Me apologies sirrah, ah wasn't quite sure 'cause you haven't talk afore." Said Kallana politely.

But once again the cat had sunk back into his own mind and wasn't listening.

They broke out of the forest onto a great plain.

"Well cat, can you run?" Challenged Scyler. Kazheo looked up at him and bared his teeth, looking like he was ready to either tear someone's throat out or to burst out laughing.

"Does yonder Hippogrif have wings?"

With that he leaped out onto the plains. Scyler gave a trumpet and followed with Kallana behind him.

* * *

They had been running for some time when a stallion's whistle pierced through the air. 

Stopping immediately Scyler, Kallana and Kazheo looked up to the hill were a huge unicorn reared and called out the challenge again.

The stallion charged down the hill followed by fifty other unicorns.

"Kallana."

"Yes?"

"There's something wrong with these unicorns." As they were surrounded.

"What do ya mean?"

"Look at all of them they're all different shades of red. There's not one blue or black or green. There's something very wrong about them."

He pondered that, till a cloying smell wafted by his nostrils sensing danger he threw his head up.

"Kallana don't brethe this stuff. I think it's.. Kallana?"He looked around only to see her fall limply to the ground beside the cat.

"Kallana!" He couldn't hold his breath for look and soon his vision darkened and he too fell to the ground.

* * *

_It's so dark, and theres and odd smell in the air like.. like when we killed those wolves. Blood! It's blood. And that odd rustling noise, it sounds...annoying... really annoying. like a hive of bees. Wait! What happened? We were surrounded by those unicorns and then... I can't remember, it's blank. Where am I? Where's Kallana! I can't move!_

He forced himself to his feet and set a foot out of the circle.

Only to get thrown back to the center. He shook the pain out of his leg and tried again with the same results.

A unicorns stepped out of the shadows. His red colour was mixed with black, swirling in dizzying patterns. And huge! At least twice the size of Kallana who was full-grown and large for her age. _Kallana. Where is she? And the cat too? Have they been put into circles like this?_

And deep grating voice brought him back to the present. "Who are you and why do you trespass on our land?"

" I am Scyler son of Damer son of Dhattar, King of the Unicorns." He lifted his head and stared down his nose at the unicorn before him.

"Such insolence!" The other the other sneered. "We'll take care of that soon enough." They stared each other down for what seemed like many minutes till a smaller bright red unicorn approached the larger one hesitantly.

The big one flicked his ear nochalantly in his direction and the other whispered something.

Turning his gaze back to Scyler, he nodded. "The Fanged One has summoned you. Follow!" He commanded forcefully.

The blood encircling Scyler soaked into the ground and more unicorns came to flank him.

Nipping and shouldering him, they herded him over to the mouth of a large cave.

They stopped and milled about, not willing to go in.

"Enter!" A deep voice commanded stopping all the unicorns in their tracks.

Scyler, with one last look around stepped forward and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Haha i hope you like that chapter and if you have some suggestions please give me reviews like Janika has fiathfully been doing (and no one else) 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter the Ninth

* * *

In the Hallowed Hills of the unicorns panic had set in. 

"The Prince's son! He's gone!"

"The last I saw of him, he was being chased by wolves." And in the midst of the panic and the flurry of sound, one lone voice trumpeted angrily.

"Where is my son! Set upon by wolves you say? Did no one think to aid him? He is the heir and not one of you thought to defend him! No, you scattered like frightened sheep before... wolves!"

The gathering of unicorns fell silent as their prince surged up onto the rise. He wasn't nearly as large as Korr the Mad King had been, no unicorn had ever grown to that size since his death. He was, in fact, smaller than most unicorns, but what he lacked in size he made up for with his strong voice and cool head in battles, not that there had been any on a large scale for a while but for the recent wolf attacks. The first impression you got from looking at him was blue. He was as blue as the sky on a sunny day and his mane and tail, hooves and horn were as white as clouds. His eyes were also a clear white, with no pupils or irises. Prince Damer son of King Dhattar was blind. But even as he swung his head around to "look' at the unicorns gathered around him, many dropped their gaze to look at their hooves, as meek as if the princes had blazing eyes of fire that could burn holes in them. After a long pause, he spoke. "Teko."

A handsome palomino raised his head, "Yes sire?"

"Gather some warriors to meet me here at dawn tomorrow."

"It shall be done my prince." With one last look at his herd, the Prince slowly walked down the rise, head hanging almost to the ground. The unicorns around him stared sadly after his form retreating into the dusk.

* * *

In the canyon the wind sang a mournful tune over the bodies of the dead wolves. It pulled its invisible fingers through their fur. The first snow drifted down to fall amongst their limbs. A lone wolf looked on as the snow slowly covered his deceased comrades. He lifted his muzzle to howl at the clouds, at the sky, at the world. And turned his eyes west, towards the murderers of his pack.

* * *

Kallana awoke with the smell of unicorns and blood all around her. Her vision focused and she tottered to her feet. There were unicorns all around her whispering and staring. There was a wooden frame around the circle of blood the held her. Her wings had somehow been stretched out and tied to the frame so that her wingspan could be shown off, it also effectively pinned her. Her legs were also shackled in a similar way and her beak was bound shut. _How could they have tied me like this?_ She thought while she stared at the grim assembly before her. _Unicorns can't tie ropes, they have hooves!_ A quick movement near the unicorn's legs caught her eye. Pans! They resembled the ones near the Hallowed Hills but all of the looked half starved and gaunt. Some had feathers in their shaggy manes with rings and necklaces made out of shiny metals. The one nearest to her was sitting cross legged and chanting. She couldn't tell if it was male or female because it was covered by ragged bits of cloth and hide but of what she could see of it's fur it was very old. It's head was actually inside the old skull of a unicorn, and the skulls of small rodents were strung around it's neck. Movement brought her out of her reverie and she raised her head defiantly as a huge unicorn approached her, walking slowly and with dignity. He stopped just outside the circle and turned to the old pan. 

"Chaggarakka, are you quite finished with all your mumbo-jumbo?" The creature raised his head and eyed the unicorn balefully through the eye sockets of the skull.

"Magick takes times, oh impatient one," He rasped quietly. "Would you risk not having her fully bound before she is place before the Great One?" Would you put your life in trusting mere ropes?" he continued, holding up a piece to punctuate his point. The large unicorn glared at him for a while before turning back to Kallana.

"Forgive the old goat," He sneered "He's as senile as the Thunder King of old." He stared hard, pacing around her, looking over her wings admiringly. "If only these were different times,"he sighed dramatically "If the Great One wasn't demanding sacrifices left, right and center, I might have taken you as my mate. Oh well." The little pan stood up quivering with rage.

"Why you ungrateful wretch! How dare you blasphemy the Great One like that!" He started forward, bony finger pointing like a claw. "You should be gutted and hamstrung and left out in the sun to be picked at by buzzards! You are not even fit to be fed to the slaves!" The unicorn wheeled around, rearing as he did, and planted his forelegs on either side of the goat man stopping short his tirade.

"Oh shut up you miserable little sheep, rant all you want about what the Great One will do, but if I was in your place I'd be worried about my own neck." With a snort he stepped back. "Is the stupid hippogrif secure? If she isn't when I place her before the Great One, I'll be sure to tell him it was your fault. The pan stared up at him with hatred in his eyes and snarled savagely,

"She's secure you poor excuse for a unicorn, I hope you choke on your next prey!" The unicorn turned one eye back at the enraged creature and said

"If I do, be sure that it will be you I'll be swallowing." With that last parting shot he nodded to some of the pans who immediately took up the remaining ropes that were still tied to her legs and wings and led her to the cliff overlooking the village and to the dark cave carved into it.

* * *

As the herd unicorns had surrounded the trio, Kazheo struck out with his claws and fangs. As the sleeping gas carried in braziers by little goat-like creatures slowed his pulse and sent him staggering, he tore out the troat of a unicorn that was too hasty. Even as the edges of his vision blurred, he caused death and destruction among their ranks until, at last, he fell in a heap at the hooves of their leader. And then he knew no more. 


End file.
